wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.2/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska W stepach. Tak więc Michał i Nadia jeszcze raz byli wolnymi, tak jak w czasie podróży z Permy do wybrzeży Irtyszu. Ale w jakże odmiennych warunkach! Podówczas w wygodnym tarantasie jechali pospiesznie, zmieniając konie na każdej stacyi pocztowej. Dziś szli piechotą, bez żadnych środków materyalnych, nie mając za co nabyć suchego kawałka chleba, a mieli jeszcze czterysta wiorst przed sobą, co zaś najważniejsza, dziś Michał tylko oczami Nadi mógł widzieć. Jednego przyjaciela spotkanego szczęśliwym trafem, utracili w tak groźnych okolicznościach. Michał rzucił się w bok drogi. Nadia czekała jego wezwania aby pójść dalej. Była godzina dziesiąta wieczór. Słońce już prawie od czterech godzin zniknęło na horyzoncie. Nigdzie domu, nigdzie szałasu. Tatarzy niknęli w oddali, Michał i Nadia by li sami. – Co uczynią z naszym przyjacielem? zawołała dziewica. Biedny Mikołaj! Czyż spotkanie nasze ma się stać jego zgubą! Michał milczał. – Michale, ciągnęła dalej Nadia, czy nie wiesz że on występował w twojej obronie wtedy, kiedy tatarzy bawili się tobą, że życie swoje dla mnie naraził? Michał wciąż milczał. Nieruchomy z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, o czem myślał? Czy słyszał co Nadia mówiła? Tak jest, słyszał, bo kiedy dziewica zapytała: – Dokąd mam cię prowadzić Michale? – Do Irkutska! odpowiedział. – Czy traktem? – Tak Nadia. Michał zawsze pozostał tym człowiekiem który bądź co bądź postanowi! dopiąć swego celu. Droga gościńcem była najkrótszą. Skoro ukażą się przednie straże Feofar-Hana, wtedy dość będzie czasu puścić się manowcami. Podróżni nasi wziąwszy się za ręce, wyruszyli dalej. Nazajutrz rano 12-go Września o dwadzieścia wiorst dalej w mieście Tonlonnowskoje zatrzymali się. Miasto było spalone i puste. Nadia przez całą noc szukała na drodze i w zwaliskach miasta trupa Mikołaja, ale daremnie. Zdawało się że przynajmniej jak dotąd, przyjaciel ich ocalał. Ale czyż prawdopodobnie nie był on skazanym na straszniejsze daleko męczarnie w Irkutsku? Nadia i towarzysz jej wycieńczeni głodem, z radością znaleźli w jednym z domów kilka kawałków suszonego mięsa i trochę sucharów. Wiele tylko mogli unieść tego pożywienia, zabrali z sobą. Tak więc w żywność byli na kilka dni zaopatrzeni, wody zaś w tych okolicach zabraknąćby im nie powinno. Wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Michał szedł krokiem pospiesznym i pewnym. Nadia usiłowała nie ustępować mu. Szczęściem towarzysz jej nie mógł widzieć, do jakiego stanu doprowadziło ją znużenie wynikające z tej uciążliwej wędrówki. A jednak Michał odczuwał to. – Tobie już. sił brakuje, biedaczko, mówił niekiedy. – Nie Michale, odpowiadała. – Skoro już iść nie będziesz mogła, ja cię nieść będę. – Dobrze Michale. Tego dnia musieli przebyć rzeczkę Okę, ale przeprawa ta nie przedstawiała trudności. Niebo było pochmurne, powietrze znośne. Do wszelkich okropności należało się jeszcze obawiać deszczu. Oni jednak nie ustawali. Milczeli i szli dalej. Dwa razy dziennie odpoczywali. Sypiali sześć godzin na dobę. W opuszczonej chacie znaleźli jeszcze trochę suszonego baraniego mięsa, dawniej tak pospolitego w tych stronach, że za fant płacono dwie i pół kopiejki. Ale wbrew nadziejom Michała, nie znaleziono i tutaj żadnych środków przewozowych. Konie, wielbłądy, wszystko tatarzy uprowadzili lub wymordowali. Musieli więc piechotą przebywać stepy. Co krok napotykano ślady przechodu trzeciej kolumny tatarskiej. Trupy nieszczęśliwych syberyjczyków zaścielały drogę. Nadia przezwyciężając wstręt oglądała je wszystkie!… Zawsze główne niebezpieczeństwo było nie przed – a za nimi. Przednia straż głównej armii emira, na której czele stał Iwan, lada chwila mogła się ukazać. Lodzie wysłane dolnym Jenissejem mogły nadejść do Krasnojarska j posłużyć do przeprawy przez rzekę. Wtedy droga stała otworem przed nieprzyjacielem. Żaden oddział rossyjski nie znajdował się pomiędzy Krasnojarskiem i Bałkajskiem jeziorem. Tak więc Michał wkrótce mógł się spodziewać przedniej straży tatarskiej. To też na każdym przystanku, Nadia występowała na jakąś wyniosłość, badając horyzont od strony zkąd można było oczekiwać tatarów, ale jak dotąd nic zgoła nie wskazywało ich zbliżania się. Potem wyruszali dalej, a skoro Michał przeczuwał iż biedna już bardzo strudzon a zwalniał wtedy kroku. Jeżeli które z nich od czasu do czasu przemawiało, to tylko o Mikołaju. Młoda dziewczyna przypominała wszystkie dobrodziejstwa wyświadczone im przez tego młodzieńca. Odpowiadając na to Michał, usiłował obudzić nadzieję w sercu Nadi, chociaż sam nie żywił jej wcale i był przekonany, że biedak nie zdoła uniknąć śmierci. – Dla czego nie wspominasz nigdy mojej matki? zapytał pewnego dnia Michał. Nadia nie chciała o niej mówić, bo i po cóż wznawiać boleść syna? Czyż stara syberyjka nie umarła? Czyż Michał nie złożył na jej czole ostatniego pocałunku? – Mów mi o niej Nadiu, mów! Sprawisz mi tem przyjemność! Wtedy Nadia opowiedziała mu wszystko, opowiedziała jak spotkała Marfę w Omsku, jak dziwne jakieś przeczucie popchnęło ją ku niej, jak starała się we wszystkiem przynieść ulgę biedaczce. Było to podówczas jeszcze, kiedy Michała Strogoff znała tylko pod nazwą Mikołaja Korpanoff. – Mikołajem Korpanoff powinienem był zostać aż do tej chwili, szepnął Michał ponuro, a potem dodał: – Nie dotrzymałem przysięgi. Przysiągłem nie widzieć swojej matki. – Wszak nie usiłowałeś jej widzieć Michale, jedynie przypadek sprawił wasze spotkanie. – Przysiągłem że jakiekolwiek wypadną okoliczności, nie zdradzę się! – Michale! Michale! czyż na widok knuta zawieszonego nad ciałem twej matki, mogłeś się nie zdradzić? Nie! niema przysięgi która synowi wzbraniałaby stanąć w obronie matki! – Nie dotrzymałem przysięgi! powtarzał Michał, niech mi to Bóg wybaczy! – Michale, pragnę cię o coś zapytać, ale jeżeli nie możesz odpowiedzieć, nie odpowiadaj. Ty niczem zranić mnie nie możesz. – Mów Nadiu. – Dla czego teraz, kiedy ci już odebrano list, tak pilno ci jeszcze przybyć do Irkutska? Michał ścisnął mocniej rękę towarzyszki ale nie odpowiedział. – Może znasz treść listu? – Nie, nie znam jej. – Może to, aby mnie oddać ojcu tak spieszysz do Irkutska? – Nie, odparł poważnie Michał. Gdybym to przyznał, oszukałbym ciebie. Dążę tam dokąd mię wzywa mój obowiązek! Wszak zresztą obecnie nie ja ciebie. a ty mnie prowadzisz, twoja ręka jest moim przewodnikiem. Czyż już stokrotnie nie odpłaciłaś mi wyświadczonej ci przysługi? Jeżeli los nakoniec przestanie nas prześladować i ty dziękować mi będziesz za oddanie cię ojcu, ja niemniej obowiązanym będę tobie za przyprowadzenie mnie do Irkutska! – Biedny Michale! przerwała Nadia wzruszona. Nie przemawiaj do mnie w taki sposób! Wreszcie to nie odpowiedź na moje pytanie: dla czego tak spiesznie dążysz do Irkutska? – Bo muszę tam przybyć przed Iwanem! – I sądzisz iż ci się to powiedzie? – Będę tam bo być powinienem! Ostatnie słowa Michała brzmiały nietylko nienawiścią dla zdrajcy. Ale Nadia widziała iż towarzysz jej nie chce lub nie może całej myśli wyjawić. W trzy dni po tej rozmowie, dnia 15-go Września wchodzili do miasta Tonlonnowskoje. Nadia nie mogła już postąpić kroku bez niewypowiedzianego bólu, zaledwo trzymała się na zbolałych stopach. Ale walczyła z utrudzeniem, jedyną jej myślą było: – Ponieważ on nie widzi, ja nie ustanę póki nie padnę! Oprócz utrudzenia żadne niebezpieczeństwo, żadna przygoda nie spotkała ich w tej części podróży. Przez trzy dni po napotykanych zgliszczach i gęsto leżących trupach, widzieli o ile spiesznie kolumna tatarska posuwała się ku wschodowi. Od strony zachodniej było spokojnie. Tatarów nie widziano. Michał robił najrozmaitsze przypuszczenia, raz oddawał się nadziei, to znów upadał na duchu, jedynie w sobie widząc ocalenie głównodowodzącego. Sześćdziesiąt wiorst oddziela Konitonskoje od Kimiltejskoje, małej mieściny leżącej w blizkości Dinki. Nie bez niepokoju Michał przemyśliwał o tej przeprawie. O promie lub łodzi nie było marzenia, a nawet w spokojnych czasach rzeka była trudną do przebycia. Ale była już za to ostatnią, bo dalej żaden nawet strumień nie przecinał już drogi. Za trzy dni mieli przybyć do Kimiltejskoje. Siły Nadi były wyczerpane, gdyby Michał nie był ślepym, niewątpliwie byłaby mu powiedziała: – Michale pozostaw mnie tutaj! Idź do Irkutska! Dokonaj twego posłannictwa! Zobacz mojego ojca! powiedz mu gdzie jestem! Powiedz że go oczekuję, a we dwóch potraficie mnie odnaleść. Idź! Ja się nie boję! ukryję się przed tatarami! Będę usiłowała żyć dla ciebie i dla niego! Idź Michale! Ja już me mogę!… Kilkakrotnie już Nadia musiała się zatrzymać. Michał brał ją wtedy na ręce i nieczując już jej znużenia, przyspieszał kroku. Dnia 18-go Września o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem, dotarli nakoniec do Kimilteiskoje. Byli nad brzegiem Dinki. Od czasu do czasu błyskawice bez grzmotów odbijały się w jej wodach. Nadia prowadziła towarzysza przez miasto w ruinach. Prawdopodobnie przed pięciu lub sześciu dniami tatarzy opuścili tę siedzibę. Przy ostatnich domach kończącego się miasta, Nadia padła na kamienną ławkę. – Czy zatrzymujemy się tutaj? zapytał Michał. – Już noc Michale, może wypoczniemy kilka godzin? – Pragnąłbym przebyć Dinkę, chciałbym aby nas oddzieliła od przednich straży tatarskich. Ale ty nie możesz już iść dalej, biedna Nadiu! – Pójdźmy Michale. Dwie lub trzy wiorsty dzieliły ich od Dinki, ostatnich sil próbowała Nadia. Postępowali przy świetle błyskawic bezgraniczną pustynią. Żadnego drzewa, żadnego wzgórza nie było na tej rozległej płaszczyźnie. Nagle Michał i Nadia zatrzymali się. Na stepach rozległo się szczekanie psa. – Czy słyszysz? szepnęła Nadia. Potem rozległ się okrzyk, okrzyk pełen rozpaczy i bólu, jak ostatni krzyk umierającego. – Mikołaj! Mikołaj! szeptała dziewczyna, wiedziona złowrogiem przeczuciem. Michał kiwał głową. – Pójdź Michale! Pójdź! wołała Nadia. I ona co przed chwilą wlokła się zaledwie, odzyskała siły nadludzkiem wysileniem. – Zeszliśmy z gościńca? powiedział Michał, czując już nie piasek a trawę pod nogami. – Tak… tak trzeba!… to tam, na prawo!… ztamtąd krzyk wychodzi! Po kilku minutach zaledwo o pół wiorsty oddaleni byli od rzeki. Pies zaszczekał ale już słabiej, chociaż widocznie bliżej naszych podróżnych. Nadia stanęła. – To Serko szczekał, powiedział Michał, pies poszedł za swoim panem! – Mikołaju! krzyknęła dziewczyna. Wezwanie jej pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Kilka drapieżnych ptaków zerwało się tylko i wzbiło ku niebiosom. Michał wytężył słuch. Nadia całą potęgą wzroku pragnęła przebić ciemności, ale nic nie widziała. A jednak jakiś głos bolesny wyszeptał: – Michale!… Potem pies pokrwawiony przyskoczył do Nadi. Był to Serko. Mikołaj nie mógł być daleko! Tylko on mógł wyszeptać imię Michała! Gdzież więc był? Nadia już nie miała siły wołać go. Michał czołgając się szukał ręką. Nagle Serko szczeknął przeraźliwie i skoczył ku olbrzymiemu ptakowi spuszczającemu się na ziemię. Był to sęp. Serko rzucił się na niego, ptak podleciał ale wracając do ofiary uderzył psa. Ten skoczył jeszcze ku ptakowi!… Ptak rozgniewany silny cios wymierzył w czaszkę ofiary i tym razem Serko padł nieżywy. Jednocześnie okrzyk zgrozy wydarł się z piersi Nadi! – Tam… tam!… wołała. Głowa wystawała nad ziemię! O mało jej nogą nie potrąciła. Nadia przy tej głowie padła na kolana. Mikołaj wedle zwyczaju tatarskiego, zakopany aż po szyję, był pozostawionym w stepach, skazany na śmierć zarówno z głodu i pragnienia, jak i na rozszarpanie powolne przez wilki i ptaki drapieżne. Straszna to kara dla ofiary być żywcem pogrzebaną! Tamto tatarzy przed trzema dniami umieścili jeńca!… Od trzech dni Mikołaj oczekiwał na pomoc która niestety! przybyła za późno! Sępy dostrzegły tę głowę i od kilku godzin jedynie pies bronił swego pana od dzikiego ptastwa! Michał odrzucał ziemię nożem dla wydobycia z grobu żyjącej ofiary. Oczy Mikołaja zamknięte dotąd, otwarły się. Poznał Michała i Nadię. – Bywajcie zdrowi przyjaciele, żegnam was, wyszeptał. Szczęśliwy jestem że was oglądam! Módlcie się za mnie!… To były ostatnie jego wyrazy. Michał kopał dalej ubitą ziemię twardą jak skała, aż nakoniec zdołał wydobyć ciało nieszczęśliwego. Przyłożył ucho do jego serca! Już bić przestało. Postanowił pochować go aby drapieżne ptastwo nie roznosiło jego szczątków, w tym celu rozszerzył otwór, zkąd wydobył Mikołaja tak aby go mógł położyć; wierny Serko miał obok pana spoczywać. W tej chwili usłyszano wrzawę na drodze, najwyżej o pół wiorsty. Michał słuchał. – Nadiu! Nadiu! poszepnął cicho. Na jego głos Nadia modląca się dotąd, powstała. – Zobacz! zobacz! – To tatarzy! odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna. W istocie była to przednia straż emira dążąca do Irkutska. – Nie zdołają mi jednak przeszkodzić pochować go! I pracował dalej. Wkrótce ciało Mikołaja ze złożonemi na piersiach rękami spoczywało już w grobie. Michał i Nadia klęcząc nad jego zwłokami modlili się. – Teraz już wilcy nie zdołają go pozrzeć, szepnął Michał przysypując ziemią. Potem groźnie wyciągnąwszy rękę w kierunku tatarów: – W drogę Nadiu! – wykrzyknął. Michał nie mógł już iść gościńcem zajętym przez wojska tatarskie. Teraz musiał okrążyć Irkutsk. W takich okolicznościach przeprawa przez Dinkę stała się dlań obojętną. Nadia już nie mogła iść ale mogła patrzeć za niego. Wziął ją więc na ręce i skierował kroki ku południowo-zachodniej prowincyi. Prawie dwieście wiorst pozostawało jeszcze do przebycia. Jak je przebył? Jak nie upadł ze znużenia? Czem się wyżywił w drodze? Z jakiem i nadludzkiemi wysileniami zdołał przebyć pierwszy wał gór Sajanskich? Ani on sam, ani Nadia nie umieliby tego powiedzieć! A jednak dnia drugiego Października o godzinie szóstej wieczorem, zatrzymali się nad brzegiem wody. Było to jezioro Bałkajskie.